opportunity
by hi aidi
Summary: Mereka adalah dua sosok yang ditakdirkan bersama namun tak kunjung memiliki kesempatan. Lalu mereka bertemu lagi, kadang hanya bertatap mata tapi dari semua itu mereka terlalu sering mengabaikan kesempatan yang ada. Meskipun begitu setiap kejadian masih memiliki peluang bukan? sasunaru, fic lama di yang belum sempat dipublish dan tersimpan di doc t seperti biasa BL,sho-ai


**Opportunity**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance/ngedrama**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Hai minna, di bawa cerita Sasunaru lagi. Kali ini tentang _soulmate_. Ya sudahlah di bingung mau ngomong apa. Happy reading minna.

**Opportunity**

Mereka bertemu dan berpisah lalu bertemu lagi kemudian berpisah lagi begitu seterusnya. Mereka adalah dua sosok yang ditakdirkan bersama namun tak kunjung memiliki kesempatan. Di satu reinkarnasi ke reinkarnasi lainnya mereka bertemu namun kadang tidak, kadang seorang di utara seorang lagi di selatan, terlalu berjauhan. Lalu mereka bertemu lagi, kadang hanya bertatap mata tapi dari semua itu mereka terlalu sering mengabaikan kesempatan yang ada. Meskipun begitu setiap kejadian masih memiliki peluang bukan?

**.**

**.**

**IF I ?**

**.**

**.**

Di satu masa pemuda itu masih seperti itu, duduk di batu dengan seekor musang yang mendengkur manja di pelukannya. Sesekali kepala kecil berwarna _orange_ itu menggesek lengan putih pemuda bermata hitam yang sedari tadi mengelusnya, matanya menatap sang majikan yang hanya mendengus karena ulahnya –terlihat seulas senyum yang sangat tipis disana. Senyum yang bahkan tak pernah dia tunjukkan pada keluarganya, apa mau dikata dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Takdir yang mengharuskannya berprilaku sempurna dan tenang tak ada tawa, tak ada kata bercanda, semuanya biasa –dingin.

Sepasang mata biru sang rubah menatap sendu sang majikan,' _seandainya dia manusia, tentu ia akan lebih bisa untuk membahagiakan tuan-nya._' Yah itu hanya seandainya, karena faktanya dia memang dasarnya hewan bukan pangeran yang dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat dan akan kembali menjadi manusia jika mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke –nama pemuda itu sedikit heran melihat rubahnya yang biasanya _hyperaktif_ tiba-tiba saja diam. Dia membawa rubah itu tepat berhadapan dengannya. Senyumnya makin lebar melihat mata rubahnya yang biru bulat –bersinar imut.

"Kau tau, aku selalu sayang padamu. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku ya?" pintanya setengah gila berbicara pada hewan.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di moncong hidung rubah itu sebelum ia kembali dibawa kepangkuannya. Rubah itu terdiam, menikmati kehangatan tuannya yang kini mulai beranjak meninggalkan tepian kolam.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto."

Sungguh, bagi Naruto begini saja cukup. Asal selalu bisa bersama Sasuke dan membuatnya bahagia ia tak apa. Walaupun terkadang ia masih berpikir bintang jatuh dan mengabulkan permintaannya .Yah itukan hanya lagenda. Tapi mungkin saja kan ada kemungkinan itu nyata dan saat itu terjadi dia berpikir menjadi manusia dan membahagiakan Sasuke-nya.

_Yah, mungkin saja._

**.**

**.**

**Your pride my lie**

**.**

**.**

Dimasa yang lain mereka berdua terduduk di satu meja yang sama. Naruto menuangkan _ocha_ pada cangkir keramik di hadapan tuan muda bangsawan Uchiha. Entah apa yang membawa kalangan terhormat sepertinya kemari, Naruto tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu yang penting dia mendapatkan bayaran atas pelayanannya.

Ya, Naruto adalah seorang _geisha_. Pembawaannya yang anggun serta wajahnya yang manis ditambah dengan tubuh mungilnya tak akan ada yang menyangka dia adalah seorang pria. Apalagi dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang disanggul rapi itu, sungguh pesona yang dipancarkannya begitu kuat. Pantas saja tak jarang pejabat pemerintah yang dulunya menyukai wanita berpindah padanya walaupun mereka tau dia adalah seorang pria, tapi selama melihat wajah dan tubuh mempesona Naruto hal semacam itu tak penting lagi.

Dan disini Sasuke juga karena itu. Selentingan kabar yang mengatakan ada _geisha_ pria yang begitu menarik perhatian bahkan bisa membalikkan pria normal menjadi penyuka sesamanya, tentunya membuat jiwa Uchiha muda itu penasaran. Dia yang tak pernah merasakan cinta itu tergerak ingin mencoba, apakah bisa _Geisha_ bernama Naruto itu menenggelamkannya dalam pesonanya?

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang _geisha_?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Orang yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, sebenarnya orang di depannya ini ingin dilayani atau mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya." Menyesap _ocha_nya pelan, ia menjawab datar pada Sasuke sayangnya matanya tak bisa berbohong –ada binar ketertarikan disana. Bolehkan ia berharap bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya?

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya tajam sebelum menyerahkan kantong besar ukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa. Terdengar bunyi gemerincing disana tanda isi dari kantung saku yang berfungsi sebagai dompet itu adalah koin-koin logam.

"Pakailah, pergi dari sini dan buka usaha yang lebih bisa mengangkat harga dirimu."

Naruto tertunduk, dia merasa hatinya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku tidak punya."

Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu terdiam sebentar." Kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Apa gunanya?" dia berujar pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"Dengarlah, hargailah dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau bukannya tidak punya, hanya melupakannya." Lalu pemuda Uchiha itu di telan pintu.

Sungguh Sasuke berbohong jika ia tidak tertarik saat melihat mata biru yang bersinar indah itu.

**.**

**.**

**Look or sight?**

**.**

**.**

Lalu ada saat mereka hanya bertemu sekilas pandang. Bahkan di jarak jauh sekalipun mereka masih bisa saling mengunci tatapan.

Sasuke hampir saja mengamuk pada Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia ada janji jumpa klien dari Cina. Bukan jenis yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menarik saham namun bisa di jadikan peluang untuk penarikan laba yang besar. Negara dengan penduduk terpadat sedunia itu tentunya memiliki konsumen yang banyak, belum lagi tak ada penarikan pajak selama lima puluh tahun kerja merupakan tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan. Tak masalah jika diberi syarat bahwa karyawannya haruslah orang pribumi sana yang terpenting adalah pemotongan anggaran dana, lagipula bukannya orang sana juga lumayan berkompeten.

Yang jadi masalahnya ialah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu klien dalam keadaan bangun tidur dan masih memeluk bantal sementara waktu temu menyisakan jatah sepuluh menit lagi. Sedikit mengomel dan memasang wajah datar ketika sang asisten meminta maaf, pewaris Uchiha Corp itu akhirnya berlari tergesa ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka. Ingatkan dia setelah _meeting_ untuk merajam pria _freak_ masker itu dengan tombak yang sudah dilumuri _asam sulfat_ hingga dengan cepat berkarat, kedengaran kejam? Biarkan saja, sumpahi saja tetanus sekalian.

.

Naruto berjalan santai memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp, hari ini dia ada janji temu dengan salah satu petinggi perusahaan itu, siapa namanya –ah ya Itachi Uchiha. Walaupun dia tau lelaki berambut panjang itu adalah orang yang ekstrem dalam memberikan hukuman apabila ia tak suka bukan menjadi masalah besar baginya. Toh masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan. Hey, dia juga bukan orang bodoh membiarkan orang yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi penyalur dana terbesarnya –kalau ia berhasil menyakinkan orang itu – menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Dering ponsel terdengar perlahan, Naruto menoleh ke samping hendak mengambil handphonenya namun terhenti sesaat ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelam seorang pemuda yang berada di _basement_ –tepat saat pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Sekilas dia merasa ada getaran kecil namun ia segera merogoh handphone –memutuskan kontak mereka, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bila saja telpon itu dari salah satu kliennya.

"Naruto Namikaze speaking here."

**.**

**.**

**Cry? Dunno**

**.**

**.**

Ada juga masa dimana mereka bertemu saat seseorang yang lain sudah tak memijakkan kaki di bumi.

Naruto mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, padahal sudah Januari tapi kenapa masih terasa begitu dingin. Sesekali dia meniupkan nafasnya pada telapak tangan yang sudah terbungkus sarung penghangat. Dia menghela nafas, kapan kereta datang?

Padahal dia sudah tau bahwa kereta itu sudah di jadwalkan waktu keberangkatan dan datangnya lalu kenapa ia harus menggerutu? Salahnya sendiri kenapa ia malah datang saat-saat terakhir sebelum kereta menuju Shibuya berangkat jadilah ia harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya tiba.

Ting

Lalu kereta datang, dengan sedikit gerutuan dia masuk. Semuanya lancar sama sekali tak ada hambatan lalu semua orang keluar berdesakan, sesekali terdengar umpatan.

"Hey, jangan halangi jalanku."

"Ini kendaraan umum br*ngs*k."

Dan kira-kira begitulah salah satunya. Semua berjalan lagi lalu berhenti di persimpangan jalan ramai, semuanya begitu biasa hingga bunyi benturan keras terdengar.

Naruto menoleh, entah kenapa firasatnya mendadak terasa begitu buruk. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar malah bergerak ke arah kerumunan orang-orang.

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa pengendara mobil menghindari sorang buta yang tengah menyebrang jalan tanpa pengawasan. Lalu seakan tak terkendali mobil itu malah menabrak tiang pembatas jalan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa matanya panas, dia bingung sendiri kenapa serasa ada yang meleleh di sudut matanya. Padahal ia tak pernah begini, ia laki-laki dan ia bukan orang yang cengeng.

Saat tiga orang tim medis mengeluarkan seseorang dengan lumuran darah dari dalam mobil, jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak –entah kenapa wajah itu terasa familiar di matanya. Tanpa perduli orang yang memandangnya aneh dia meraung dengan badan bersimpuh di jalanan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak tau kenapa.

Keesokan harinya ia membaca Koran dan menemukan satu berita dicetak di halaman depan bahkan saking besarnya tidak ada berita lain yang terpasang. Dia kemudian menyalakan televisi menyetel acak berbagai channel hanya untuk mendapatkan berita yang sama.

PUTRA MAHKOTA, SASUKE UCHIHA MENINGGAL KARENA KECELAKAAN.

Disana terpampang foto seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan dengan setelan khas kerajaan tempo dulu, kalian pernah melihat pakaian Belanda klasik yah mungkin seperti itu. Dia berdiri kokoh dengan latar perpustakaan , Naruto mendengus. '_Terlihat sekali bahwa bangsawan hanya bisa memperlihatkan pose di tempat keramat seperti itu_.' Dia tersenyum geli. Entah kenapa wajah tampan itu terlihat lebih pucat dari saat kemarin ketika masih berlumuran darah.

Lalu ia tertawa, pantas saja ia menangis mungkin karena kehilangan sosok pemimpin. Dan setelah itu ia menangis meraung lagi.

**.**

**.**

**My regret**

**.**

**.**

Lalu ada pula saat salah satu malah mengejar yang lain namun hanya menyisakan satu nyawa yang tersisa. Seperti perputaran hidup lainnya. Ada menang ada kalah, ada mangsa dan ada yang dimangsa.

Disana ia berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dia bersikap seolah acuh padahal seorang lagi sudah ketakutan setengah mati, yah karena memang ia sebentar lagi mati. Sosok dengan mata merah itu masih diam, dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya –menyampingi si _blonde_ yang sedari tadi sudah terpojok di ujung gang, jalan buntu ia takkan bisa keluar.

Suasana sunyi, sementara vampire lain mulai geregetan melihat pangeran mereka bahkan tak mau menyentuh sosok pirang yang sedari tadi di kejarnya. Mereka hendak berkomentar, namun terhenti ketika tatapan tajam _the vampire prince_ menyergap. Sosok itu berbalik membuat sosok lainnya makin bergetar.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?"

Semua pengawal pangeran nampak hampir saja terjatuh karena kalimat tak terduga yang keluar dari sang pangeran. Sejak kapan _vampire_ memberikan kelonggaran?

Sosok pirang itu menatap wajah rupawan dengan mata merah menakutkan, sebenarnya ia ketakutan tapi sayangnya sebelah tangan besar itu malah mengangkat dagunya menghadap sosok itu.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu, hm?" Sungguh apa yang membuat pangeran yang biasanya brutal itu terlihat begitu baik hati.

"Ku mohon sebutkan namamu."

Pangeran menaikkan alisnya , apa tidak ada permintaan lain yang lebih bagus daripada nama seorang pembunuh sepertinya? Minta di lepaskan mungkin?

"Aku hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang aku suka sebelum aku mati."

Tertegun sesaat, sosok itu melebarkan serigainya, tampak dua gigi taring yang memanjang dan sepertinya runcing disana.

" Sasuke Uchiha."

Sosok pirang tersenyum, ia membawa wajah tampan di depannya ke perpotongan antara leher dan pundaknya. Detakan pelan disana, ditambah dengan harum darah itu membuat nafsu membunuhnya meningkat seketika. Dengan kasar ia merobek kulit tan mulus itu dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang tidak di beri ASI seharian.

"_Arigatou_, aku Naruto Namikaze," ucapnya pelan sebelum ambruk karena darahnya telah habis.

Sasuke membawa sosok Naruto ke pelukannya, mencium dahi pucat itu perlahan lalu berkali-kali mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. Telihat warna merah disana-sini –sisa darah Naruto yang tersisa di bibir Sasuke. Kemudian sosok _vampire_ itu tersenyum, sekilas nampak setetes darah mengalir di mata kirinya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat pemuda Namikaze itu, menggalikan sebuah liang dengan cakarnya kemudian meletakkan mayat itu pelan disana, menidurkan ia dalam pembaringan terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**Romeo X Romeo**

**.**

**.**

Ada juga masa dimana mereka mendapatkan kesempatan dan merasakan getaran namun malah membuangnya begitu saja.

Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari _Shakespeare_ tapi sungguh ini bukan kisah antara romeo dan Juliet. Ini kisah antara romeo dan kakak Juliet, kisah antara dua pria mungkin bisa kita sebut sebagai romeo dan romeo.

Kisah ini dimulai ketika untuk kesekian kalinya dua pemuda tengah beradu pedang untuk menentukan siapa pemenang kawasan tersebut. Mereka memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang telah lama menjadi musuh. Awalnya hanya karena tak mau kalah dan rasa ingin menguasai juga rivalitas yang telah mengakar dalam keluarga mereka, namun lama kelamaan mereka malah terbiasa dan selalu bertarung bila bertemu. Tanpa sadar itu malah membuat keduanya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, dan cara pandang mereka mulai berubah.

Keduanya mulai terjerat perasaan menyukai yang kemudian berubah menjadi ingin memiliki. Keinginan untuk bertemupun malah terkadang menggebu namun saat bersua keduanya malah nampak canggung. Tidak ada lagi saling adu pedang, mereka hanya berlalu seolah tak pernah saling mengenal –walaupun dengan cara berbeda tentunya. Mereka sama-sama terjebak dengan sebuah kurungan bernama kesempurnaan sehingga tak ada satupun yang berani menyuarakan perbedaan mereka.

Dan malam itu tiba, dimana Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata –adik bungsu Sasuke. Saat itulah otaknya yang disangkanya brilian menemukan cara agar ia bisa bertegur sapa dengan sang Uchiha. Dia mendekati gadis itu dan tidak disangka wanita itu malah menyukainya. Keduanya sering bertemu, memulai kegiatan layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya walaupun tersembunyi dan di balik semua itu Naruto hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata hitam kelam menatap mereka berdua dengan benci. Hingga suatu malam berita kematian Hinata tersebar, ia meminum racun karena di tunangkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang memang menjalin hubungan akrab dengan Uchiha. Dua hari kemudian giliran keluarga Namikaze yang berduka, anak bungsu mereka Naruto Namikaze menusukkan belati tepat di jantungnya hingga ia kehilangan nyawa. Kedua keluarga menyalahkan diri mereka atas kematian dua orang itu, apalagi dengan surat di ranjang Hinata juga pengakuan rahasia Naruto bahwa ia mencintai Uchiha menjadi bukti tentang hipotesa mereka.

Pada saat menemukan jasad Naruto sendiri tak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa di bawah ranjang dekat jasadnya sebuah bunga _blue rose_ tergeletak begitu saja.

_Blue rose –aku tak bisa memilikimu tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu._

Yang tertinggal kemudian adalah cerita antara romeo dan Juliet, tanpa ada romeo lain di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**Punch up**

**.**

**.**

Dan masa terakhir akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi dalam beberapa pertemuan dan keadaan yang berbeda.

Kali ini Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu karena orang tuanya juga tinggal di rumah yang sama. Namun rasanya mereka itu seakan tak ada karena ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan arisan dan beberapa kali ia melihat sang ibu bemesraan dengan pria muda. Ayahnya sendiri? Ia hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dan terdengar desas-desus ia memiliki _affair_ dengan sekretarisnya. Cih, p*rs*t*n dengan itu ia tak mau peduli.

Beberapa wanita mencari atensinya , dia sangat tahu wanita itu mendekatinya karena wajah juga harta yang Uchiha punya. Namun ia bukanlah orang yang mudah terbawa arus seperti kedua orang tuanya, ia hanya menyimpan uang kiriman ayahnya yang tidak terhitung banyaknya itu lalu menenggelamkan dunianya dalam pendidikan tanpa mengurusi dunia luar. Dia memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seperti pembantu yang di berikan beasiswa oleh majikan.

"To-tolong."

Suara teriakan lirih membuatnya tercekat, entah kenapa dia yang tidak perduli bisa begitu saja berlari menuju sumber suara. Matanya membola seketika –pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu yang biasanya ia lihat berada di luar pagar sekolahnya. Pemuda dengan kemeja lusuh yang penuh bercak tanah. Pemuda yang entah kenapa selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya dan menatap pada wajahnya yang tak nampak jelas dari jarak jauh itu. Dan pemuda itu adalah orang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya.

Giginya langsung bermeretak dan tangannya mengepal keras dengan beberapa kali tendangan dan pukulan ia berhasil mematahkan tangan salah seorang pemuda yang melakukan pembullyan itu sementara yang lainnya sudah pingsan dengan tidak elit.

"Kau tidak apa?" Aura yang di pancarkan Sasuke masih suram saat ia melihat lebam dan darah di permukaan kulit pemuda yang ternyata memiliki mata biru itu.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks."

Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar serta dekapan erat pada tubuhnya. Hati Sasuke tertohok, dia tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan mata indah itu mengeluarkan cairannya.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Sasuke masih asik mengobati luka pada pipi Naruto.

"Na-naruto," ucapnya disela ringisannya. Ia berusaha menggegam tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan _alcohol_ sayangnya sebelum ia berhasil tangannya sudah ditahan pemuda itu di atas kepala.

"Orang tuamu?"

Naruto menunduk sebentar,menatap dengan tak yakin." Mereka sudah meninggal,"lirihnya lemah.

Melihat Naruto yang terpuruk Sasuke memeluknya erat namun tak cukup untuk melukai si pirang." Tenanglah." _Aku akan menjagamu._

"_A-arigatou_." Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke walaupun rasa sakit kini menerpanya akibat luka lebam yang tak sengaja tergesek.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke,Naruto. "

Kali ini Sasuke memamfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik. Setelah kesempatan-kesempatan lain yang ia buang percuma di kala membiarkan Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto sendiri hanyalah seorang pengagum pemuda Uchiha itu sama seperti banyak orang lainnya. Kalau ditanya kenapa, dia bahkan tak tau apa alasan yang bisa ia berikan. Saat itu ia sedang mengais sisa makanan di tempat sampah depan gerbang dan Sasuke yang terlalu bosan memilih melihat keluar, dan disaat itulah mereka bertemu pandang. Namun dia tak pernah berani menyapa sosok angkuh itu, dia hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan, melihat sosok dingin itu nampak begitu rapuh terkadang membuatnya berpikir apakah orang itu juga sama sepertinya –sendirian.

Dari setiap waktu hidup-mati yang mereka jalani, kali ini mereka di pertemukan dengan keadaan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi kata sempurna yang harus mereka pertahankan, mereka sama-sama berada dalam titik terendah dari sekian banyak hidup mereka yang tenang. Namun di saat itu mereka malah bisa saling terbuka dan memulai menghadapi kenyataan, mereka berbeda pada umumnya. Kini peluang sudah mereka dapatkan dari pembagian antara pergerakan dan berapa banyak kesempatan pertemuan mereka di setiap reinkarnasi. Dan benang merah tipis yang dulunya begitu transparan mulai terlihat dan semakin kuat mengikat jari manis mereka.

**FIN**

Tolong getok kepala di, sepertinya mulai engga beres. Judul dan cerita sama sekali engga nyambung# pundung di pojokan.

Di engga tahu ini cookie atau bukan tapi dari segi cerita yang berbeda dan setiap cerita engga sampai seribu character di berpikir ini cookie.

Lalu bunuh di karena telah membuat Hinata sebagai orang ketiga. Arghh bagaimanapun kecintaan di terhadap Hinata dan Sasunaru sama besarnya, jadi malah membuat salah satunya di korbankan begitu saja.# benturin kepala ke tembok.

Dan soal waktu yang engga runtut di bingung bagaimana caranya membuat yang runtut karena di lebih menekankan pada seberapa besar kesempatan yang mereka dapatkan.

Di membutuhkan komentar, kritik dan saran kalian semua.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
